Wish you were here
by theshorty123
Summary: Sebastian returns to dalton after being in paris for his grandmothers funeral to find out a lot has changed and people arent who they seem to be
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sebastian had just got back from paris with his parents. they were walking into Dalton to sign Sebastian back in and let the school know that he would be returning to classes. they walked to the office to see a crowd outside the office..well more like like half of the warblers

Sebastian- " what is going on"

David and a guy turned and looked at him

David- "oh Sebastian your back...This is haed counsil member Wes and we are about to find out whats going on"

Sebastian- " alright?"

The dean walked out with a man and looked around

Dean- Where's Wes?

Wes- "back here" (standing on his tippy toes waving)

david-(snickers) "you need to grow"

Wes- "shut up!"

The dean and man walk over to where Wes was standing

Dean- " we can trust you with this Wesley?"

Wes- yes I promise he is in good hands

David- (nods)

Jack (Sebastians Dad)- "Burt?"

The man turned around and looked at my dad

Burt- "Jack, I havent seen you since the boys were 10"

Jack- (nods and looks at Sebastian) "I know but we had to move, Seb here complained everyday for like a year and a half"

Burt- " This is Sebastian?"

Jack- (nods)

Sebastian- "whats going on"

Taylor (mom)- (laughs) Burt's son was your best friend from when you were born until you turned 10...I went to school with his wife Elizabeth

Sebastian- oh

Burt- "you look good kid what are you now 16?"

Sebastian- yes sir

Burt looks over his shoulder to see his son and wife Carole coming slowly with Kurt on his crutches

Carole made it them first as Kurt was stopped by some of his warbler friends

Burt- "this is my wife Carole we married last year" (introduces everyone) " hows he doing?

Carole- (sighs) good I just wished he'd show up emotion

Burt- "takes after his mom..oh here he comes"

Sebastian looks and Sees Kurt on crutches ...his childhood friends was the one and only Kurt Hummel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Burt- Kurt ..you remember the smythes...you used to be best friends with there son

Kurt-" he was my best friend?" (looks at sebastian shocked)

Burt- yup and you know Jack and Taylor (points at them)

kurt- (looks at Taylor and drops his crutches pretty much falls into her arms crying)

Taylor- "shh..baby its ok I got you" (holds him tight)

Everyone- (shocked)

Taylor- Seb grab me a chair please" (asks quietly)

Sebastian- (quickly grabs a chair)

Taylor- (sits down pulling Kurt into her lap so the weight was off his broken leg)

Kurt- (buries his face in her neck calming down but not loosening his hold)

Jack- "What happened"

Taylor- (whispering comfort to Kurt)

Burt- He was dating this guy for over a year.. not exactly know what happened but they got into a fight and the boy ended up pushing Kurt down the school stairs after they broke up

Sebastian- "blaine?"

Burt- (nods)

Sebastian- (shocked) Im going to kill him! (goes to leave)

Kurt- (grabs his arm and looks up at him)"stay with me ...please"

sebastian- (sighs) "but kur...

Kurt- "please bas!"

sebastian- (sighs) "ok"

Warbler- (shocked)

Jeff- "well thats a first"

Sebastian- shut up!

Kurt- (giggles)

Taylor- "He always listened to Kurt"

Burt- " Yeah Kurt had him wrapped around his little finger"

Everyone- (laughs)

Dean- " so Kurt did you decide who you wanted to move in with? Wes, Nick or Jeff?

Sebastian- (frowns) "he's moving in with me"

Dean- " you have a single"

Sebastian- "add another bed...I dont care

Burt-"kurt?"

Kurt- (looks at his dad and then Sebastian)

Sebastian- "I swear this is Bas not...Sebastian..please Kurtie let me protect you "

Kurt- (nods) "I want Bas, dad

Burt- ok

Jack- (nods and looks at the dean) "Add a bed to Sebastians room"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Sebastian- (smiles)

The dean walked off to make the call to get a bed put into Sebastians room

Burt- " you take care of him Sebastian"

sebastian- "with my life"

Burt- (turns to Wes) " you two Wes make sure he's ok"

Wes- " I promise, I came all the way back here for that reason"

The Dean came back and said that the room was ready and the warblers go help burt get kurts stuff

Taylor- you ready to go up Kurtie

kurt- mhmm

Taylor- " I cant carry you sweetie"

Kurt- "Bas..."

Taylor- (laughs)

Sebastian- (sighs and carefully picks him up) "time for bed"

Kurt- (wraps his arms around sebastians neck and sighs)

Taylor- (grabs Kurts crutches and follows them)

they get to Kurts room to see the guys bringing in the last boxes

Burt- (sees them and snorts)

Carole- (smiles and giggles)

Sebastian- (sets Kurt down on Sebastians bed)

Kurt- (sighs cuddling one of his pillows falling asleep)

Burt- " he has you wrapped around his finger already"

Warblers- (laugh and make whipped sounds)

David- " never thought I see the day Seb (laughs)

sebastian- shut up and out! (shoves the warblers out and closes the door)

Carole- we will help you with his bed and then you can put his clothes away later?

Sebatian- (nods)

Carole and Taylor help Sebastian make up Kurts bed and clean up some of the boxes and then sit around talking for a little bit. They were getting ready to go when Jack looked at Sebastians bed

Jack- " you going to move him?"

Sebastian- (shakes his head) " no, im going to be up for a while no point waking him"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian sat at his desk and finished up the work that the teachers had gave him so that he would not fall behing while he was in Paris. After he was finished he didn't want to wake Kurt so he crawled in to kurts bed and fell asleep

The next morning he was shook awake by Jeff

Sebastian- what is it (mumbles)

Jeff- come on Seb, Wes wants to see you downstairs

Sebastian- (sits up) why

Jeff- some people showed up this morning

Sebastian- (grans and gets up putting on a sweater still in his pjs and follows Jeff out of the room quietly)

Jeff leads him into the warbler room to see Wes, David and Thad sitting there with Blaine, Rachel and Santana

They all look up when they see Jeff walk in followed by a half a sleep Sebastian

David- Wakey Wakey Seb (laughs)

Sebastian- screw you! what time is it? (yawns)

Wes- 10

Sebastian- urg...warning you now Wes I dont function in the mornings without coffee

Thad- wont take long then you can go back to bed

Sebastian- ok whats wrong?

Wes- these people think you are hurting Kurt in some way to make him stay here

Sebastian- (laughs) yeah ok ..You've all been in Kurts house?

They all nod

Sebastian- good then you've seen the pictures of him and the other little boy

Blaine- why does that matter?

The doors open again and they seen Kurt walk in on his crutches with Nick who was carrying Coffee

Kurt- the point is that, that kid is Sebastian

Sebastian- oh please tell me one of those are for me

Kurt-(laughs) yes Bas

Nick- (hands one to each of the warblers)

Sebastian- (pulls Kurt down beside him) you have to stay off the leg sweetheart

Blaine- Kurt it's time we leave

kurt- what are you talking about

Rachel- your going to come back with us to mckinley its ok now


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt- Why in the world would I go back to Mckinley...and you are not my parent Rachel I don't have to do something just because you want iut to happen...and no I am not getting back together with Blaine

Rachel- Kurt! We need you

Kurt- no!

Sebastian- Leave before we call Security

Both Blaine and Rachel storm out of the room

Sebastian- you ok?

Kurt- Why did they think I would go back after all of that...are they stupid

Wes- you know how Blaine is Kurt.,..He likes things his way and if it doesnt happen then he gets mad and trys to make it happen

Sebastian- alright can we go back to bed

Wes- wait!

Sebastian- (looks at him)

Wes - I have heard some stories about you sebastian and what I heard I do not like ...These are my warblers and you will listen just like the others ...If you dont then i will not feel bad about kicking you out..this is the first and only warning...do you unsderstand?

Sebastian- (nods)

Kurt- dont worry Wes Ill keep an Eye on him

Wes- Thank you Kurt

Sebastian- Can I sleep now?

Wes- (rolls his eyes) yes go

They were walking to there dorm room when Sebastian turns to Kurt

Sebastian- He really is frightening I thought the guys were making it all up

Kurt- (laughs)


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt- (laughs) "nope Wes is very serious when it comes to the warblers but anyother time don't go near him when he's with David they are both insane! It's like having another Nick and Jeff around

Sebastian- " That is a very scary thought"

They get back to their room and Ksurt crawls back into Sebastians bed and closes his eyes sighing softly

Sebastian- (shakes his head) " you do know that your bed is ready and right there"

Kurt- I like yours better

Sebastian- "move over then"

Kurt- (smiles and moves over making room for sebastian)

Sebastian pulls him close and they both fall back asleep


End file.
